Absurdly Relationship
by Dee Cavallone
Summary: Tantangan dilayangkan, rasa tak ingin kalah berkoar. Ketika para pujaan hati menantang para kekasihnya untuk memenangkan pertandingan. Namun mereka tidak menyadari kalau mereka sudah memenangkan sesuatu yang tak ternilai. Warning: Gender bender!


**Absurdly Relationship  
**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction  
KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei  
Story © Dee Cavallone  
Rating : K+  
Genre : Humor, Romance, Slice of Life  
Summary : Tantangan dilayangkan, rasa tak ingin kalah berkoar. Ketika para pujaan hati menantang para kekasihnya untuk memenangkan pertandingan. Namun mereka tidak menyadari kalau mereka sudah memenangkan sesuatu yang tak ternilai. Hope you all like this fiction. No Flame, just give me some criticism or proposition.  
Warning: Fluffy fic(maybe), miss typo, OOC, aneh, gaje, alur maksa, semuanya serba maksa. Gender bender, sadis girlfriend, ngenes boyfriend. Semua _chara_ satu sekolah di SMA Teikou.  
Pair: Aka-Fem!Furi, Ki-Fem!Kuro, Ao-Fem!Kaga, Mido-Fem!Taka,  
Mura-Fem!Himu, Kiyo-Fem!Hana

Don't Like? Just Leave! Tombol back dan close tersedia untuk anda.  
Dee Udah kasih warning ya, kalo maksa baca jangan nyalahin Dee yah…. XXDD

* * *

SMA Teikou, sebuah SMA yang sangat terkenal bukan hanya dari bidang akademisnya, namun juga non-akademis SMA Teikou sangat hebat. Terutama tim basket SMA Teikou, baik tim basket putra mau pun tim basket putri, yang dapat memenangkan gelar nomor 1 pada kancah Nasional.

Banyak orang berpikir bahwa tim basket putralah yang paling hebat dan ditakuti. Namun semua orang itu salah, tim basket putri SMA Teikou jauh lebih menakutkan dari tim putra. Bahkan anggota reguler tim basket putra tidak mau mencari masalah dengan anggota reguler tim basket putri SMA mereka. Alasannya, selain gadis-gadis penggila basket itu cukup tangguh, adalah karena para anggota reguler tim basket putra belum mau diputuskan oleh pacar-pacar mereka yang sangat cerdik sampai membuat Akashi Seijuurou beserta rekan-rekannya harus berhati-hati dalam bertindak.

Karena di dalam tim basket reguler ada Hanamiya Makoto, wanita paling jenius dan licik yang pernah Akashi temukan. Dialah otak dan dalang dalam setiap pertandingan basket tim putri. Dengan otaknya yang sangat jenius, bahkan Akashi beberapa kali dikalahkan Makoto dalam pertandingan _shogi_, Makoto dapat menyusun berbagai rencana dan strategi yang sangat brilian. Kapten tim putri yang memiliki posisi sebagai _point guard_ ini entah kenapa malah berpacaran dengan Kiyoshi Teppei, salah satu _center_ tim basket putra yang bijaksana dan sedikit idiot. Akashi yakin Kiyoshi ditipu dengan cara licik agar mau berpacaran dengan Makoto.

Selanjutnya ada Takao Kazunari, gadis paling berisik dan hiperaktif. Sering bertindak sesukanya dan tanpa aturan, namun memiliki otak lumayan encer yang dapat melontarkan ide-ide cemerlang. Dia adalah dalang dari segala keisengan tim putri, misalnya menyembunyikan celana dalam para anggota inti tim basket putra ketika mereka mandi, yang anehnya semua anggota tim basket putri turut ikut dalam setiap keisengannya. Akashi bersimpati pada Midorima Shintarou yang bisa-bisanya mau berpacaran dengan gadis berkemampuan _hawk eyes_ dan memiliki posisi _center_ serta _point guard_ itu.

Lalu ada Himuro Tatsuya, _shooting guard_ sekaligus wakil kapten. Harus Akashi akui, Tatsuya adalah wanita yang kalem dan tenang. Tapi jangan pernah mencari masalah dengannya ataupun teman-teman setimnya kalau tidak mau dicium oleh kepalan tinjunya. Besar di Amerika membuat wanita itu ahli bertarung di jalanan. Aomine pernah merasakan kepalan tangan Tatsuya karena sang pemuda dim itu tanpa sengaja menyentuh dada Kazunari (dan Kazunari dengan teganya melapor pada Tatsuya sambil menitikkan air mata palsu), membuat mata kanan Aomine bengkak dan tidak dapat dibuka selama beberapa hari. Murasakibara Atsushi harus berpikir dua kali jika ingin membantah pacarnya itu.

Kemudian Kagami Taiga, _power forward_ tim basket putri. Akashi tidak akan mau mancari masalah dengan gadis beringasan dan ganas itu. Sama seperti 'kakak'nya Tatsuya, Taiga yang dibesarkan di Amerika juga mahir dalam pertarungan baku hantam. Bedanya dari Tatsuya, Taiga berdarah panas dan sering tanpa pikir panjang memaki sambil melayangkan tinjunya. Sisi baiknya, Taiga adalah gadis yang polos dan jujur, akan segera meminta maaf kalau dia salah. Akashi akan mengingatkan Aomine Daiki agar jangan macam-macam dengan Taiga kalau tidak ingin babak belur.

Dan ada pula si gadis beraura tipis dan dijuluki gadis hantu, Kuroko Tetsuya. Pendiam dan berwajah datar, namun jangan tertipu dengan wajah datarnya. Mulut Tetsuya mengandung bisa beracun. Setiap kata yang dilontarkan dari mulut mungil itu dapat meruntuhkan harga diri orang hingga tak bersisa. Bahkan Akashi dan Midorima pernah terseok mengumpulkan pecahan harga diri mereka setelah beradu argumen dengan Tetsuya. Pendukung nomor satu Kazunari dalam hal keisengan. Akashi selalu curiga bahwa Kise Ryouta adalah seorang _masochist_ yang mau-maunya berpacaran dengan gadis sadis seperti Tetsuya.

Terakhir ada malaikat mungil milik Akashi, Furihata Kouki. Penakut, pemalu dan hobi gemetaran adalah _image_ yang melekat pada diri Kouki. Namun Kouki juga orang yang sangat teliti dan berhati-hati dalam bertindak. Saking telitinya, Kouki pernah membuat Aomine dan Kise panik karena Kouki mendapati mereka memakan bekal buatan gadis penggemar mereka (dan akibatnya Taiga dan Tetsuya menghadiahkan pacar mereka bogem mentah dan _ignite pass kai_). Peribahasa yang cocok untuk Kouki, diam-diam menghanyutkan. _Small forward_ sekaligus _point guard_ tim putri ini adalah malaikat di tengah kumpulan gadis-gadis iblis. Namun, satu malaikat di antara lima iblis tentu sang malaikat juga akan terkontaminasi sifat iblis. Akashi hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar Kouki melontarkan ide tentang menu latihan _training camp_ tim basket putra kepada Pelatih Shirogane. Bayangkan, 500 _sit-up_ untuk 3 sesi, 300 _push-up_ untuk 4 sesi, 600 _scot jump_ untk 3 sesi, 800 _back-up_ untuk 2 sesi, 100 kali lari keliling lapangan dengan menyeret 3 ban yang diikat dipinggang, ditambah 50 kali lari naik-turun gunung. Sungguh sesi _training_ yang sangat hebat. Ide itu dilontarkan Kouki sehari setelah menemukan Akashi berjalan bersama perempuan lain. Mulai detik itu, Akashi berjanji tidak akan menuruti ide Kise untuk membuat Kouki cemburu lagi.

* * *

Entah bagaimana awalnya, tim putri tiba-tiba menantang tim putra untuk bertanding. Padahal seingat Akashi, tadi mereka masih latihan di lapangan masing-masing dan tiba-tiba saja Makoto beserta anggota tim putri yang lain melancarkan tantangan. Akashi melirik ke arah anggota tim putra dan mendapati wajah Aomine pucat. Dan Akashi dapat menebak penyebabnya, apa lagi kalau bukan pertengkaran konyol Aomine dengan Taiga perihal memperebutkan gelar siapa yang paling hebat dalam basket? Akashi mendengus kesal pada Aomine yang mulai gemetaran dipandangi dengan sangat mematikan dari para gadis dan juga mata Akashi.

"Makoto-_senpai_, sangat tidak bijaksana mencampurkan urusan kedua _Aho_ dan _Baka_ itu ke dalam pertandingan _nodayo_." Ujar Midorima berusaha menolak tantangan dari pihak tim putri.

"Aree~~~? Shin-chan takut kalah ya~~~?" cengiran Kazunari sangat cerah, namun Midorima bersumpah melihat tanduk iblis muncul dari kepala Kazunari. Oke, Kazunari yang sangat bersemangat dan akan melancarkan beberapa keisengan apabila keinginannya tidak dituruti _ekuivalen_ bencana.

"Heh! Jangan khawatir, kalau kalian takut kalah, kami akan memberi kalian keringanan. Kalian boleh memimpin 10 angka." Tantang Makoto meremehkan.

"Makoto, jangan memperparah keadaan dong…." Pinta Kiyoshi yang sudah pasti tidak akan digubris Makoto.

Akashi menghela nafas lelah, melihat lurus ke arah para gadis di hadapannya. Berusaha bersikap diplomatis, Akashi berkata,

"Makoto-san, aku rasa tidak layak bagi laki-laki untuk bertarung dengan perempuan."

"Apa Akashi-kun lupa kalau di tim putri minimal ada dua orang yang bisa membuat kalian, para laki-laki sok _gentleman_, babak belur?" ujar Tetsuya sarkas sambil melirik Tatsuya dan Taiga.

"Tetsuyacchi…." Kise mewek pasrah melihat pacarnya mulai meruntuhkan harga diri mereka, lagi.

"Tapi, kita tidak bisa bertanding tanpa izin dari masing-masing pelati—"

"Oh, kalau urusan itu Sei-kun tidak perlu khawatir." Ujar Kouki menyela ucapan Akashi. Kalau bukan Kouki yang menyelanya, sudah dipastikan akan ada gunting melayang.

"Aku sudah bicara pada Shirogane-_sensei_ dan Kouki-chan juga sudah bicara pada Araki-_sensei_. Keduanya sudah menyetujui pertandingan ini. _Ne_, Kouki-chan?" ujar Tatsuya.

"_Hai_, Tatsuya-_senpai_. Lagi pula ini akan sangat menyenangkan. _Ne, minna-san_?" ujar Kouki sambil tersenyum polos pada rekan timnya.

"_Neee~~~~_" dibalas dengan nada sok manis diiringi dengan telengan kepala oleh kelima gadis lainnya. Lalu keenam gadis itu saling bertukar tawa manis, yang ditelinga masing-masing pacarnya terdengar seperti tawa para iblis. Akashi menghela nafasnya, lagi. berpikir tidak akan bisa menolak keinginan para gadis itu, Akashi pun menyetujui pertandingan _absurd_ ini.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Ujarnya diiringi gerungan protes dari para pemuda dan pekik antusias dari para gadis.

"Siapa yang akan turun di kuartal pertama dari tim putri? Kalau tim putra akan menurunkan Teppei-san, Shintarou, Daiki, Ryouta, dan aku sendiri." Lanjut Akashi.

"Oh? Kau mau langsung turun? Tumben. Kalau dari tim putri, kami akan menurunkan Taiga, Tatsuya, Kouki, Kazu, dan aku." Balas Makoto.

Dengan adanya tiga gadis yang bisa berpikir dan memiliki sudut pandang _point guard_, Akashi harus memikirkan ulang strategi mereka. Karena Kouki, Kazunari dan Makoto dapat langsung bertukar peran dan posisi sebagai _point guard_ tanpa diketahui oleh lawannya, hanya anggota tim putri yang mengetahui pertukaran itu.

_Tip-off_ dimulai, Akashi dengan Taiga berhadapan memperebutkan bola yang dilempar oleh salah satu anggota cadangan tim putra.

"Heh. Kau yang akan mengambil bola, Akashi? Kenapa bukan Kiyoshi-_senpai_?" tanya Taiga polos. Bagaimana pun juga, tim putra masih memiliki rasa _gentle_ sehingga mereka memutuskan bahwa yang mengambil bola _tip-off_ dari tim putra adalah pemain yang memiliki tinggi paling mendekati dengan tinggi gadis tertinggi di tim putri. Dan Akashi lah orangnya.

"Seharusnya kan orang yang tinggi yang mengambil bola _tip-off_. Kau kan lebih pendek dariku, Akashi." Perkataan polos, atau bodoh, dari Taiga membuat pelipis Akashi berkedut, sedangkan anggota tim yang lain berupaya menahan tawa mereka, mereka masih belum mau dicium gunting sakti.

"Tinggi kita hanya berbeda 2 cm, Taiga." Balas Akashi sambil berupaya menahan emosinya. Semua orang terperangah mendengar ucapan Akashi.

"Akashicchi mengakui kalau dia lebih pendek dari Taigacchi _ssu_!" ujar Kise heboh. Kalau Akashi tidak ingat mereka sedang bertanding, sudah dapat dipastikan akan banyak gunting yang melayang ke arah model pirang itu. Akashi mengabaikan perkataan Kise dan tawa tertahan dari anggota timnya yang lain, dan mengisyaratkan wasit untuk melempar bola.

Bola dilempar ke atas, Akashi dan Taiga melompat untuk mendapatkan bola. Setinggi-tingginya Taiga, dia tetap perempuan yang tidak akan bisa menyaingi Akashi. Bola berhasil dimiliki oleh tim putra. Akashi mengoper bola tersebut pada Kise dan mulai menyusun strategi dalam otaknya.

"_Yosh_! Akan kucetak angka pertama _ssu_— Eh, bolanya mana _ssu_?" Kise memandang tangannya yang kosong.

"Maaf ya, bola ini untuk kami." Ujar Tatsuya memamerkan bola yang direbutnya sambil tersenyum. "Ucapanmu Kouki-chan benar. Akashi-kun benar-benar mengoper bolanya pada Kise-kun." Lanjut Tatsuya sambil men-_dribble_ bola itu.

Namun langkah Tatsuya dihalangi oleh Aomine. Senyum Tatsuya tetap tidak luntur berhadapan dengan pemuda sangar dakian itu. Tatsuya berupaya mempertahankan bola dari Aomine.

"Tatsuya!" panggil Taiga dari sisi kiri Tatsuya. Tatsuya akan mengoper bola pada Taiga namun teriakan Kouki menghentikannya.

"Tatsuya-_senpai_! Belakang!"

Dan secara refleks, Tatsuya mengoper bola ke belakang dimana Makoto menangkap operan bola dan langsung menerobos masuk ke daerah pertahanan tim putra.

"Oh. Kita berhadapan _one-on-one_, Makoto." Ujar Kiyoshi yang menjaga bawah ring. Kise dan Midorima mendekat untuk membantu Kiyoshi. Makoto tersenyum licik dan mengoper bola ke kiri, Taiga langsung menyambut bola dan memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Angka pertama untuk tim putri. Makoto menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Kiyoshi, Kise dan Midorima.

"Che! Kalian bego, Kise, Midorima!" maki Aomine.

"Kau sendiri gagal menahan Tatsuya-_senpai nodayo_." Balas Midorima tidak terima.

"Sudah, sudah _ssu_… Ayo kita lanjutkan _ssu_…" ujar Kise menengahi.

"Ini salahmu yang bolanya direbut, Kise/_nodayo_!" Aomine dan Midorima kompak menyalahkan Kise.

"Kok aku _ssu_? Itu kan karena operan Akashicchi terbaca oleh Koukicchi!" Kise balas menyerang Akashi.

"Are? Perpecahan? Ppffttt…." Ledek kazunari. Kise, Midorima dan Aomine memandang sadis ke arah Kazunari yang masih tertawa-tawa.

"Akashi, siapa _point guard_ mereka tadi?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"Kouki. Tapi untuk selanjutnya aku tidak tahu. Bisa saja Kazunari atau Makoto-san yang menjadi _point guard_ untuk berikutnya." Jawab Akashi.

Seperti perkataan Akashi, tim putri melakukan rotasi pertukaran _point guard_ secara acak. Mata _emperor_ Akashi bahkan kesulitan untuk memprediksi serangan dan pertahanan dari tim putri. Karena ada 3 _point guard_, itu berarti ada 3 kepala yang akan memikirkan strategi pertandingan. Pola permainan tim putri pun berubah-ubah secara acak. Dan ketika Kouki keluar digantikan Tetsuya, tim putra sedikit bernafas lega. Perlu diingatkan, sedikit. Karena dengan keluarnya Kouki, pola tim putri semakin cepat berkat kombinasi Taiga-Tetsuya. Beruntunglah mereka memiliki tembakan _three point_ Midorima sehingga jarak angka mereka tidak tertinggal.

Namun, sekuat-kuatnya tim putri, mereka memiliki batas. Pertengahan kuartal ketiga, keenam gadis itu sudah kesusahan dan sempoyongan menghadapi tim putra, walau pun wajah mereka menunjukkan mereka belum menyerah. Tatsuya, Kazunari dan Makoto berupaya menunjukkan senyuman _poker face_ mereka, Taiga memicingkan matanya tajam, Tetsuya berusaha berwajah datar, dan Kouki menundukkan wajahnya. Namun tim putra tidak akan tertipu karena bahasa tubuh mereka tidak dapat ditutupi. Tim putri kelelahan luar biasa. Akashi memutuskan untuk mengambil _time-out_ dan bernegosiasi dengan tim putri.

"Mau dihentikan?" tanya Akashi pada Makoto. Tim putri mereka memang kuat, mereka sanggup membuat tim putra kewalahan dan melawan mereka dengan cukup serius. Namun bagaimana pun juga, tim putri tidak akan memiliki stamina dan kemampuan yang sama dengan tim putra. Kodrat perempuan dan laki-laki tidak akan bisa diubah bagaimana pun juga.

"Heh! Jangan harap, _Baa—ka_!" balas Makoto dengan nada khasnya, sekarang ditambah dengan nafas yang mulai terputus-putus.

"Muro-_chin_ capek?" tanya Murasakibara yang berdiri di depan Tatsuya. Tatsuya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Murasakibara.

"Tentu saja, Atsushi. Tapi ini sangat menyenangkan jadi aku tidak ingin ini dihentikan." Jawab Tatsuya.

"Te-Te-Tetsuyacchi! Jangan memaksakan dirimu _ssu_…. Wajahmu pucat _ssu_…. Ah, Koukicchi juga gemetaran _ssu_…" Kise berceloteh khawatir.

"Wajahku memang dari dulu seperti ini, Ryouta-kun." Kilah Tetsuya.

"A-aku kan memang hobi gemetaran. Aomine-san yang menjulukiku itu." Elak kouki. Akashi kembali menghela nafas lelah. Para gadis ini sungguh keras kepala. Mereka tidak akan mau disuruh menyerah begitu saja.

"Atsushi, Ryouta, Daiki, Shintarou, Teppei-san. Selesaikan dengan cepat." Titah Akashi. Yang dibalas anggukan ragu-ragu rekannya. Mereka kembali memasuki lapangan setelah waktu _time-out_ habis. Pertandingan kembali dimulai, tim putra kali ini bertanding dengan serius, membuat tim putri tidak berdaya walau pun mereka masih mencoba melawan. Berkali-kali tembakan _three point_ Tatsuya dihentikan oleh Kiyoshi. Namun strategi yang mereka lakukan tetap membuat tim putra tidak bisa meremehkan tim putri. Setiap gerakan tim putra dapat terbaca oleh tim putri biar pun tim putri tetap tidak bisa menahan serangan tim putra.

Di awal kuartal terakhir, Kiyoshi dicadangkan karena lututnya mulai bermasalah. Dia hanya melambaikan tangannya ketika Makoto memandanginya. Melihat Kiyoshi melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum dan menyemangatinya, Makoto langsung memalingkan wajahnya, namun dapat dilihat ujung telinga Makoto memerah.

"Aaawwww….. Aku juga mau disemangati begitu oleh Shin-chan…. Shin-chaaann….. Semangati aku sambil lambaikan tangan padaku dong~~~~" pinta Kazunari manja sambil tersengal-sengal.

'_**Dalam mimpimu, Bakao!'**_ itu adalah kalimat yang diperkirakan Kazunari keluar dari mulut pacar _tsundere_-nya. Namun yang dilakukan Midorima membuat Kazunari terperangah dengan wajah merah padam. Midorima menepuk dan mengelus lembut kepala Kazunari.

Pada kuartal terakhir ini, seluruh tenaga dan stamina tim putri sudah terkuras habis. Pertandingan dihentikan sebelum waktunya atas permintaan Akashi. Dan hasil akhir pertandingan adalah kemenangan mutlak tim putra dengan skor terpaut lebih dari 70 angka. Seluruh anggota tim putri langsung terduduk di lapangan setelah peluit panjang dibunyikan.

Taiga dengan kesal merutuki sambil memukul kakinya yang gemetaran. Kazunari merebahkan dirinya di tengah lapangan sambil tertawa-tawa. Makoto dan Tatsuya hanya duduk sambil meluruskan persendian mereka, melakukan pendingnan dan memijat otot-otot betis mereka. Kouki dan Tetsuya duduk saling membelakangi, menopang punggung masing-masing, sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu kesal begitu, Taiga." Ujar Aomine sambil berjongkok di depan Taiga. Taiga memandang Aomine sangar, membuat Aomine menghela nafasnya.

"Kau itu hebat kok. Bisa menahan dan membuat kami kesulitan menjagamu. Tidak akan ada orang lain yang bisa mengalahkanmu." Lanjut Aomine. Taiga melihat Aomine tidak percaya.

"Benarkah itu, Daiki?" tanya Taiga ragu.

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu—" Jawab Aomine. Taiga mengembangkan senyumnya.

"—kecuali aku." Dan senyuman Taiga luntur mendengar lanjutan ucapan Aomine. Taiga langsung mencak-mencak memaki Aomine dan mengancam akan memukul Aomine kalau saja dia bisa bergerak. Aomine yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa karena berhasil menggoda macan tercintanya.

Duo _center_ dari tim putra, Kiyoshi dan Murasakibara mendekati kekasih mereka yang sedang melakukan peregangan.

"Muro-chin, _daijoubu_?" tanya Murasakibara sambil membantu Tatsuya memijat betisnya.

"Iya, aduh! Pelan-pelan, Atsushi." Pinta Tatsuya karena pijatan Murasakibara pada betisnya terlalu kuat.

"Hei, hati-hati menggunakan tenaga raksasamu, titan!" maki Makoto tidak senang melihat wakilnya sekaligus teman sekelasnya disakiti, meski pun tanpa sengaja. Murasakibara memandang Makoto malas, kalau saja Makoto bukan perempuan, pasti Murasakibara akan segera menghancurkannya.

"Sudah, sudah. Murasakibara kan tidak sengaja, Makoto. Jangan marah-marah begitu." Ujar Kiyoshi membela _kouhai_-nya.

"_Urusai, Baka_-Teppei! Urusi saja lututmu, sana!" ujar Makoto galak.

"Iiihhh…. Kenapa pacarku galak begini sih?"

"Hmph!"

"Tapi biarpun galak, kau tetap manis kok, Makoto. Ahahaha…"

"KOUKIIII! OPER BOLA ITU PADAKU!" teriak Makoto meminta Kouki mengoper bola basket yang sedang dipangkunya.

"Eh? Buat apa, Makoto-_senpai_?" tanya Kouki bingung. Masalahnya, dia sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk mengoper bola pada Makoto.

"Melemparnya pada wajah si idiot ini!" jawab Makoto sambil menunjuk Kiyoshi.

"Eehhh? _Hidoi yo_, Makoto…"

"Berisik, _Baka_!"

Tatsuya hanya tersenyum mendengar pertengkaran mesra kedua insan itu. Tanpa Tatsuya sadari, Murasakibara sudah memposisikan diri disampingnya. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Murasakibara langsung menggendong Tatsuya _ala_ _bridal style_ ke _bench_.

"A-Atsushi. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tatsuya dengan wajah merona pada Murasakibara yang duduk dihadapannya. Posisi mereka saat ini, Tatsuya duduk di _bench_, sedangkan Murasakibara duduk di lantai, menopangkan kaki Tatsuya bertumpu pada pahanya. Lalu perlahan-lahan kembali memijat betis Tatsuya.

"Begini lebih mudah untuk memijat Muro-chin." Jawab Murasakibara. Tatsuya membiarkan Murasakibara memijat betisnya dengan wajah merona. Di tengah lapangan, Kazunari masih berbaring sambil memandang Tatsuya dan Murasakibara.

"Enaknya…." Gumam Kazunari.

"Sampai kapan kau mau tiduran di sana, Bakao?" tanpa Kazunari sadari, Midorima sudah berdiri di sampingnya, memandangnya dari atas.

"Mouuu…. Aku masih tidak bisa bergerak, Shin-chan…." Rengek Kazunari.

"Itu salahmu sendiri _nodayo_."

Kazunari hanya cemberut. Saat ini dia benar-benar kelelahan, sampai-sampai untuk membalas perkataan Midorima pun dia malas. Midorima menghela nafasnya dan berlutut membelakangi Kazunari, memberikan punggungnya pada Kazunari.

"Naik. I-ini bukannya karena aku ingin menggendongmu atau kasihan padamu _nodayo_! Ini karena kau mengganggu dengan tiduran di tengah lapangan _nodayo_."

Kazunari memandang Midorima tidak percaya. Seorang Midorima bersedia untuk menggendongnya di belakang? Dengan segera, Kazunari melompat ke punggung Midorima.

"Yeeiii~~~ Shin-chan, _I love You_!" seru Kazunari senang.

"Ba-Bakao! Ini karena kau akan mengganggu orang yang ingin membersihkan lapangan _nanodayo_!"

Tetsuya dan Kouki saling menukar senyum yang melihat Kazunari yang berceloteh riang di gendongan Midorima.

"Kazu-chan langsung lupa akan letihnya ya." Ujar kouki.

"Aku heran kenapa Kazunari-chan bisa tahan dengan ke-_tsundere_-an Midorima-kun." Balas Tetsuya.

"Aku lebih heran dengan Shintarou yang mau-maunya ditempeli oleh gadis berisik seperti Kazunari." Balas Akashi yang ternyata sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Kazu-chan/Kazunari-chan gadis yang baik, Sei-kun/Akashi-kun!" protesan keluar dari mulut mungil kedua gadis di hadapannya.

"_Maa, maa_…. Jangan marah-marah, Tetsuyacchi, Koukicchi." Ujar Kise berusaha meredakan amarah kedua gadis mungil itu.

"Ryouta-kun juga berpikir seperti Akashi-kun?"

"Eh? Tidak kok _ssu_…. Menurutku Kazucchi itu sangat enerjik dan ceria _ssu_. Apalagi dia juga senang bicara _ssu_. Jadi sangat menyenagkan kalau mengobrol dengan Kazucchi."

Tetsuya memicingkan matanya tidak senang. Lupakah Kise kalau Tetsuya termasuk gadis yang mudah cemburu?

"Tapi yang nomor satu bagiku tetap Tetsuyacchi kok." Tambah Kise yang melihat kilatan tidak senang di mata Tetsuya. Tetsuya memalingkan wajahnya dari Kise, membuat Kise tersenyum canggung. Tanpa Kise sangka, Tetsuya mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Kise. Bahasa isyarat agar digendong. Kise menyeringai senang dan langsung menggendong Tetsuya menuju _bench_.

"Kau juga ingin digendong, Kouki?" tanya Akashi.

"Ap—Tidak! Aku… aku tidak mau…. I-itu memalukan, Sei-kun…" jawab Kouki sambil merona merah.

"Lalu, apa kau akan duduk selamanya di lapangan seperti ini?"

"Tidak selamanya juga, Sei-kun. Kakiku masih lemas. Padahal kami sudah berusaha sekeras ini sampai kami tidak bisa bergerak, tapi kenapa kami masih juga kalah?" keluhan diluncurkan oleh bibir ranum Kouki yang mulai mengerucut. Akashi mulai merasa Kouki menggodanya dengan memajukan bibirnya beberapa mili.

"Kouki, apa kau menggodaku?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja tidak! Dan aku sedang bicara serius, Sei-kun!" Kini ditambah dengan gembungan pipi. Tidak tahan dengan pemandangan manis dihadapannya, Akashi berjongkok dan mengecup sekilas bibir ranum Kouki.

"Aku juga serius, Kouki. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau ekspresimu sangat menggoda?"

Kalau ada warna merah melebihi rambut Akashi dan Taiga, maka seperti itulah warna wajah Kouki.

"Se-Se-Se-Sei-kun!"

"Dan alasan kenapa kalian tidak bisa mengalahkan kami, itu bukan karena kalian lemah. Tapi karena kami yang terlalu kuat."

"Hu-uh! Sombong!"

"Itu kenyataan, Kouki."

"Kalau begitu, jangan terlalu kuat dong, biar kami bisa mengalahkan kalian."

"Fuh…. Jangan bodoh, Kouki. Kami harus kuat agar bisa melindungi kalian."

Wajah kouki kembali merona mendengar ucapan Akashi. Pacarnya itu memang tidak pernah menggombal seperti yang dilakukan Kise pada Tetsuya atau Kiyoshi pada Makoto. Namun, justru karena tidak pernah menggombal, semua ucapan Akashi adalah jujur dari lubuk hatinya.

"Ayo bangun." Ujar Akashi sembari menarik tangan Kouki dan memapahnya berjalan (baca: menyeret) menuju _bench_ yang sudah diisi oleh anggota tim putri. Kouki diam dan menumpukan seluruh gravitasi tubuhnya pada tangan Akashi yang berada di pinggangnya, menopang tubuh Kouki.

"Lagipula, sebenarnya kalian berenam sudah menang dari kami, sejak dulu." Ujar Akashi pada keenam gadis yang duduk di _bench_.

"Eh!? Kapan? Kalau kemenangan Mako-chan _senpai_ pada pertandingan _shogi_ melawan Sei-chan itu tidak dihitung!" protes Kazunari.

"Benar. Kami ingin menang di basket." Tambah Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya dan Kazu benar! Lain kali kami akan mengalahkan kalian!" sahut Taiga.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Akashi, sebenarnya kalian semua sudah menang dari kami kok, Taiga." Ujar Kiyoshi mengulang perkataan Akashi.

Kouki menatap keenam anggota inti tim putra inosen, bingung jelas tergambar di wajahnya. Begitu pula dengan Taiga, Kazunari dan Tetsuya yang kebingungan dan menatap meminta penjelasan. Namun keenam cowok di hadapan mereka hanya diam tak bicara. Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Kise nyengir tidak jelas, Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot, Kiyoshi tersenyum lebar, Murasakibara memalingkan wajahnya dan Akashi hanya tersenyum misterius.

Diantara keenam gadis itu, Hanya Makoto dan Tatsuya yang mengerti makna perkataan Akashi dan Kiyoshi. Makoto menahan rona tercetak di wajah _ricotta_-nya, sedangkan Tatsuya tersenyum malu-malu.

'_Dasar gombal!'_ rutuk Makoto dan Tatsuya dalam hati.

Ya, maksud perkataan Akashi adalah, para gadis di hadapan mereka ini sudah memenangkan hati seluruh tim putra dan menjadikannya milik mereka.

END

* * *

Yeeeiii~~~~ Selesai~~~~~ Fiksi pertama setelah terkena WB~~~

Ohisashiburi, minna-sama~~~~ Dee ssu yo~~~~ Kalian pasti sudah sangat merindukan Dee bukan? #narsis #DirajamBersama

Ehem…. Well, mungkin fiksi di atas rada nganeh gimana gitu…. Dee sudah berupaya sebisanya supaya fiksi ini bagus, bahkan sudah minta saran dan kritik dari dua sahabat Dee yang bersedia nge-maso baca tulisan absurd Dee ini…. Arigatou naa, futaritomo…. Daisuki ssu~~~~

Oh ya, untuk penyesuaian gender bender, maka tinggi badan chara yang menjadi fem! diubah untuk kenikmatan pembuatan fiksi ini. Sehingga, tinggi mereka adalah Kuroko (158 cm), Furihata (160 cm), Takao (163 cm), Hanamiya (170 cm), Himuro (172 cm), Kagami (175 cm)…. Sedangkan para cowok tingginya tetap…

Sekian dan terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fiksi nganeh ini….

Ending or Sequel? Feedback, please?

Mdn13042015


End file.
